One More Night
by Cyragece
Summary: What I desired most in the world was my beloved Nami. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was elegant. She was my everything. My world. I would do anything for her...yet...I hurt her... I hurt my treasure... What did I do to push her to tears and make her say those hurtful words?


A/N: The idea just struck me while listening to the song One More Night by Maroon5 and I decided to write it. I actually like this couple, even though in the Manga/Anime Nami shows no interest in Sanji and Sanji just like Nami because she's a woman. Anyway read and review to tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oddachi-sama (Eiichiro Oda) does!

* * *

Nami and I were in the kitchen. I was making our dinner as usual, working on the grilled chicken that sizzled on the stove. My hands searched through the white cabinets for a certain ingredient and spotted it right away. The bottle top opened easily with the flick of my thumb and I sprinkled a pinch of lemon spice onto our food. My eyes trailed to my wife.

Nami sat at the dining table with her meteorologist paperwork splayed all around her, a pencil was in between her slender fingers, jotting down some notes. Her voice was low and concentrated as she skimmed through the documents, mumbling a bit to herself. A little chink had formed in between her brows, which I silently disapproved because I always thought that when she frowned it deluded her beauty. Though whenever I told her that, she turned a cold shoulder, just like the time when we were dating. I don't know why those memories came back from that time, but I know right now it was different. We were married and were bound, so nothing could ever break us apart...right?

Out of nowhere Nami let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the pencil on the table, her form deflated as she pillowed her head in her arms. I stopped abruptly to watch her for a second, my eyebrows instantly arched up in worry. "What's wrong? Work too stressful?" I asked as I pulled a chair out and sat down next to her. It became a habit to just sit down and talk, seemingly helping to ease each other's stress. It worked on many occasions wether it be financial, family, or internal problems, they were there for each other. As a husband and wife should be.

For some reason she immediately scooted away from me. My facial expression dropped drastically. To describe my face as sad would be an understatement. I surveyed her closely, but she did not meet my eyes. I felt more hurt.

"Honey what's wrong? Is work that bad?" A tentative hand reached for her back to sooth the obvious tension, but she only stiffened more. This time I drew back all the way, my hand retreated to lay flaccidly on my lap, and I sat back in my chair. If she was reacting to me like this, then I knew something was definitely wrong, and work wasn't the problem. It was me. I was the problem. A heavy weight of guilt dropped down in my stomach.

"Nami did I do something?" I didn't know why I was asking because I already knew the answer. Though when I asked she finally looked up at me. Brown eyes were filled with so much emotion, she stood up and glared down at me. One emotion stood out most, amongst the numerous others, it was anger. Pure anger that screamed at me and pained my heart just to look at her. Tears welled into her eyes and cascaded down her cheek. "Yes," She whispered her voice shaky and unstable, tears still fell to the ground, wetting the floor. "It's all your fault Sanji!" I stood their baffled not knowing what to do, what to say. She swung at me and landed a hard-punch to my jaw, making me stumble slightly back. An ache swarmed over the right side of my face. I can't hit her. I'd rather die than hit a women. No, I'd rather go to hell then hit my wife! My wife.

Another punch came out of nowhere landing on my shoulder, then my abdomen, then my chest. Punch after punch her sobbing became louder and her tears flowed like a river. I didn't even register the pain of her hits, the fact that I hurt her made my whole being wasted into nothing. What I desired most in the world was my beloved Nami. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was elegant. She was my everything. My world. I would do anything for her...yet...I hurt my treasure... What did I do to hurt her to tears?

Slowly, yet surely I finally got a hold of situation, answers was what I needed, not getting beat by my wife with no explanation. On reflex I quickly grabbed her wrist abruptly stopping her momentum. "Let go of me!" She yelled instantly as if I was the scum of the earth.

Burning tears filled my eyes, emotion surging through my nerves, boiling in my blood. "Why Nami? Why all of this?" It was just too much. Answers. Answers!

Her lithe form writhed in my hold, but I held firm, my grip not slackening in the slightest.

"Because!" More tears fell freely from her brown eyes. Bown eyes full of hurt. Full of betrayal. "Because I never loved you!"

Everything was slow and it felt like the weight of the world was pushing down on me. Slowly, painfully turning me into nothing. _I am nothing. _I didn't recall letting go of her wrist, but as I hazily viewed my hand she was gone. The front door was wide open into a cruel world. A cruel world that had pushed me round for far too long. And I hated it, with a burning passion. Those words echoed in my mind, the same heart-retching despair surged through my body making me slump against the ground sobbing.

My eyes shot open in alarm with darkness greeting me. The adrenaline hinged my torso forward forcing me into sitting position. Low, shallow breaths filled the room and I groaned in exhaustion. My hands raked my blonde locks back, feeling the cold sweat collect on my hands. My gaze searched the darkness to find the light. My only light... _Nami where are you?_

I slumped back into bed, a tear rolling down my face. That dream... No, that nightmare, wasn't a fragment of my imagination. It was the hard truth of reality. She was gone. Gone forever and never coming back. The tight pain constricted in my chest and I sobbed. I didn't care about anything else. My treasure was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. The tears didn't stop... I curled into the blanket to hide away from the world. I held a single trembling hand to my chest, right over my heart. The image of her was so painful, I let out an unintentional shreik. Pain. Pain. Pain. I closed my tired eyes and let the tears fall. I fell into an uneasy sleep, three melancholy words emitted from my mouth.

_I love you._


End file.
